Son of the moon (TangledPsychonauts parody)
by the orange juice
Summary: In an old kingdom, a boy named Razputin, have always been jailed in a tower, his home , by his mother, because of his magic hair, what had some mystical power.But one day, he made a encounter, who will change his life forever. Ps: Even if the original movie is more comical, this parody will have more drama.If I made grammatical error it's because english is not my native language.


**Psychonauts /tangled parody:**

Chapter 1: The beginning

 _Once upon a time,in a night where the fullmoon rise, a tears of her fall in an unhabitted land. Where lands the tear, a flower, white as snow, grows. A solitary woman who living on this land, discovered this amazing flower, and also its mysterious power: an extraordinary healing and the power to keep eternal youth. Envious of this power, this person kept her secret discovery to herself._

 _Many years later, other people discovered the land and build a kingdom. A tyranny fell into place for a long time, when everything changed.A man, Trumman Zanotto, has the head of a revolutionary group, composed of people of the kingdom, but also many gypsies, confronted the tyrant, and out victorious of the fight. Thanks to them, the kingdom was free and citizens did Trumman of their sovereign. For assistance provided by the many gypsies during the revolution, Trumman granted them with many privileges, such as trade of passages , and promised all support if needs are._

 _One day, unfortunately, this aid was ask._

 _The wife of the leader of the group of gypsies, who was expecting her third child became seriously ill and desperate, the leader has asked to bring any remedy that may help her recovery. Luckily, some soldiers had ventured to more distant lands of the kingdom and discover by chance the famous healing plant that many people spoke in legends._

 _The doctors managed to create a antitode, and the woman, recovered his health. And later, she give birth to a little boy._

'''''' _''some days later'_ ''''''

Smiling, Trumman Zanotto walked to the infirmary of the castle. Arriving at the room, he quietly opened the door and smiled advantage to the scene that was played in front of him: Aquato Augustus, was playing with his newborn while his wife, Katanya, watching them smiling. Both turned to the new come.

"As I can see, you seemed like you're fully recover your health Miss Aquato."

The aforementioned nodded.

"Yes, and the doctors said that our child is healthy too."

"Great news ..."

The king slowly came near the small group, and watched the boy, who was playing with the fingers of his father who was still holding him.

"... Although I must say I'm intrigued by his hair, which are already very long for such a young age."

Indeed, every person could already see in the head of the child, a large purple tuft of hair, certainly inherited from his father, who began to laugh at his friend's comment.

"Yeah, Even the doctors can not explain why, their Expression was priceless."

He began to laugh a little ford, but avoided when making too much noise not to frighten the wife gave him a disapproving look, but smiled all the same to his words.

"But the doctors think there will not be too many problems with that, so we do not have to worry."

She stopped when she heard a small yawn come from her husband's arms, she glance at the window, seeing the sun already starting to set.

"I believe that our son needs to sleep"

Augustus stood up, heading toward the back of the room where was installed a cradle and put it in the child.

Seeing the adults had the intention to leave the room, he let out a little squeal saddened, arms stretched toward them.

His father then turned, and stand upon the cradle.

"Hey do not cry, my boy, we'll be back tomorrow morning to see you again ..."

stop his speaking, he picked up a pair of aviator red glasses, which he wore around his neck, and slipped around his son.

Curious about his new possession, the child awkwardly grabbed a glass, stared it, then slowly began to chew the leather around, but seeing nothing happening, he gave up and looked at his father with his green eyes, a little confuse .

This one laughed and rubbed his head gently.

"... There Was to your grandfather who wearing them, he was a brave warrior, so It will give you courage for the night"

Seeming to understand, the youngest gave another yawn and closed his eyes, preparing to ran his fingers one last time in his hair, and before leaving the room, said with a satisfied smile:

"Goodnight, little lion"

~~~~~ _Later That Night_ ~~~~~

Because of the Clouds hiding the moon, It was totally dark that night.

It was very difficult to see someone, or to see where we were going.

However, a small person, infiltrating the castle, seemed perfectly to see in this darkness.

Sneaking in different room, she finally arrived has her purpose: the infirmary.

Entering the room, she went to the various product on the table, in closets and even the trash, repeating endlessly:

"... Maybe Their always have ...the root ... or petals ... or anything"

His tone became more and more desperate, and facing his vain search, jumped when she heard a noise behind her, fear that someone could have heard her.

"Areuh"

She relief when she realized the source of the noise, a simple baby, which was the cause of the disappearance of his precious flower. She knew of course who that child belonged to, because she knew rather, upon his arrival, their had used HER flower, to save the life of a stupid gypsy woman pregnant.

Caught in a sudden rage, she took a scalpel* on the table, and quietly approached the cradle and then, facing the boy, who was watching her intrigued, raised her weapon, trying to pierce the heart of this abomination.

At the last moment, a strange phenomenon happened under his disbelieving eyes.

The clouds that hid the moon before, moved, leaving the past rays and directly hit the room through the large window. Suddenly, in the soft light contact, the baby's hair lit up, her skin lightened to such an extent that the intruder had to cover her eyes.

Some seconds later, another cloud cover again the moon, and the light stops. The unknown was then open her eyes, and watched in disbelief, the child in the cradle:

his hair, once purple, was now colored with a beautiful silvery color, and his skin was bleached considerably.

Surprised by his new attribute, the boy took a lock of his hair chirping, no longer worry about the person in front of him.

This one still in shock, then smiled, delighted with the turn of events. She then picked up the scalpel (she had let it fall) and then took a child's hair wick: and began to sing:

" _Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine..._

Her body begin to rejuvenate...  
… _Make the clock reverse..._ "

...She then cut the wick but screamed in horror when the cut hair regained his natural color, and she return to her original age. The baby, frightened by this, then let out shrill cries and footsteps were heard seconds later. The intruder panicked, trying to find a solution: the effects of the plant could only work if the hair remained intact, and she knew that one day his parents will cut the only way would be ...

The old woman then began to smile a crazy, then took the baby (still crying) in his arms and ran to the window, opened it wide and began to descend the wall by the aggripant plants that lined them.

Meanwhile, the room door opened and a young woman, aimed to comfort the poor crying child, but when seeing the empty cradle and the windows wide open, she quickly realized what had happened , and began to scream the name of her husband for help.

~~~~~ _The next_ day~~~~~

 _Following this sad events, the king ordered that research be made, and warned the population, wanting to avoid other kidnapping. Unfortunately, searches were unsuccessful, we found neither the child or his abductor._

 _Compassionate of the parents sorrow , citizens of the kingdom sent flying lanterns in the sky to honor the missing child, every year at the same date, and the king made it as a tradition, so that no one wil forgets this tragedy._

….

Deep in the forest, was hide a tower, where live two personn: a mother and his child.

Both were in front of the fireplace, brushing the long silver hair of the young one.

" _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine…_

 _What once was mine_ "

During his song, the old person become a young woman, wich smile satisfied.

"When I could go outside?" asked the little boy, glance at his 'mother'.

She let a small sigh, continuing to brush his hair.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people you must stay here, where you're safe...

…do you understand flower?"

The young boy bowed his head, and said quietly:

"Yes...Mommy"

*The movie to take place between the 5-15 centhury, and the scalpel had been invented in 1564, so but for the needed of the scene, it been already invented.


End file.
